


My Dear Krennic

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Orson Krennic longed for an audience with the Emperor. Now, he finally gets his wish.





	

“My dear Krennic…” The Emperor traced a long, thin finger around Krennic’s jaw, staring deep into his soul with his unnatural yellow eyes. Krennic felt the blood rush to his lower regions as the love of his life caressed his face. He’d wanted the attention of this enigmatic ruler for as long as he could remember. And now, here they were, alone in the Emperor’s dimly lit receiving room on Coruscant. 

The Emperor reached up and gently stroked Krennic’s hair, pressing his frail body flush against Krennic’s. By now, Krennic’s member was painfully swollen. He needed release, but he was too nervous to take the moment farther. Luckily, the Emperor pulled him down and kissed him vigorously, tangling his tongue with Krennic’s, who kissed back with equal fervor. 

Soon, Krennic’s passion and lust overcame him completely and he shoved the Emperor against the wall, groping his manhood through his thick, black robes. The Emperor moaned and bucked into Krennic’s hand as he was pleasured. 

“I want you, Your Majesty,” Krennic breathed between kisses. The Emperor’s normally pale face was flushed with desire. “Please.” 

The Emperor responded by kissing him with bruising ferocity and practically tore off Krennic’s clothes. Krennic did likewise and soon they both fell onto the floor, naked. The Emperor splayed his thin legs and Krennic climbed on top of him, grinding their members together. The Emperor still wasn’t erect, much to Krennic’s disappointment. 

Krennic retrieved a bottle of lube from a pocket on his pristine uniform and gently prepared the Emperor, circling a finger around his taut entrance. When he pushed inside, the Emperor gasped out and spread his legs open even wider. Krennic lazily thrust his finger in and out for a moment before adding a second…then a third. Soon, the Emperor was keening loudly, riding Krennic’s fingers with wild abandon. Krennic pumped the Emperor’s cock, trying to get the blood flowing into the tired, flaccid organ. Sure enough, he felt it slowly harden under his fingers. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” Krennic said, withdrawing his fingers and lining his swollen cock up with the Emperor’s tight hole. 

“Don’t hold back,” the Emperor gasped, delirious with desire. 

Without wasting another moment, Krennic pushed forward and slid deep inside of the Emperor’s warm, pliant body. 

“Kriffing hell,” Krennic groaned, wrapping his arms around the Emperor as he began to slowly thrust into him while lovingly stroking his erection. 

The Emperor squirmed on his enormous cock and wrapped his legs around Krennic’s waist, letting out high-pitched moans. “Oh, Krennic…harder.”

Krennic obliged, pumping in and out of the Emperor with as much strength as he could muster, hoping he wouldn’t break anything. Krennic gave it to him in every position possible for at least a half an hour. Finally, he found himself with the Emperor against the wall, pounding into his hot hole as the Emperor shrieked louder and louder, tightening around his swollen cock. 

“Come on my cock, Palpatine,” Krennic moaned. The Emperor stiffened and let out a loud wail, tightening around Krennic as he came. “Yeah, that’s it. Mmm.” 

Krennic came soon after, filling the Emperor with copious amounts of semen until it was leaking out around his cock and dripping down the Emperor’s pale legs. They slid to the floor, exhausted. Krennic gathered the Emperor in his arms and gently played with his sparse white hair. 

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Krennic mumbled, kissing the Emperor on the cheek.


End file.
